Resolutions
by Drowned-in-Blood
Summary: OliverxHarry: Harry is writing resolutions before Ron tells him that there is a party celebrating the new year...


**  
_Disclaimer:_ This is a slash. SLASH got it? I hope so. This also is a response to the Silver Snitch Challenge: A Hogwarts New Years party.  
  
_Pairing:_ Oliver/Harry  
  
_Warning:_ The pairing is the warning, all right. Thank you! There is gayness in here and if you are homophobic don't even consider looking at this. My evil minions will hurt you, mayhap even kill you... It depends on what Yami feels like.  
  
_A/N:_ 1st Year at school**

* * *

**_Resolutions: Challenge Response for the Silver Snitch_**  
  
_'Resolutions' Harry wrote at the top of his paper, '1. Never try to hit on Malfoy anymore. 2. Stay away from porno.' He sighed, "What else do I need to do..." The wizard rested his head in his hands. He placed his parchment to the side of his desk with his quill and ink.  
_  
"Harry!" Ron exclaimed as he came up the stairs, "Hermione says that there is a party tonight because of the New Year." Harry stared at Ron and then got up from his chair. "Well, are you going?"  
  
"I suppose, I can't think of anymore resolutions." The two rushed down the stairs into the Common Room and then exited to the Great Hall. A muggle sort of sounding music played. Harry instantly recognized it as the Australian Keith Urban's 'Somebody Like You'. Harry looked at the teachers' table and standing there on it was Oliver Wood with a microphone in his hand. Apparently, someone had put a spell on his voice so that he would sound like Keith. Harry's eyes remained focused on him. 'Oh God! His ass, it's so... so... SO DELICIOUS!' Drool dribbled out of Harry's mouth.  
  
"Uh, Harry, why are you drooling?" Ron looked at him. Harry blushed and wiped it away quickly.  
  
"No reason." Harry continued to watch Oliver dance. It was so dreamy, the way his butt moved and from the front even better. To make things better, Oliver was in black leather. Harry sauntered up to the table and Oliver winked at him suggestively as he continued to sing. When the song was over, the boy jumped off the table and landed next to Harry. "Why did you wink at me?"  
  
"I saw you and Ron." Oliver smiled, "The light reflected off of you saliva, I could see you. Besides, I do have this thing for you." The Irish boy blushed as he spoke. He made Harry go blank with those words.  
  
"Good, because I am very much attracted to you." Harry looked around him and made sure no one was looking and moved quickly with Oliver at his heals.  
  
"Where are we going?" Oliver asked Harry as he took him to a corner away from the people.  
  
"Do you really want people to see this?" Harry pressed his lips onto Oliver's, cutting him short of words. He used his hands to search the Irish boy's red hair. Oliver got used to Harry's soft touch. Harry's small body had to go onto its tiptoe to search Oliver's mouth. He didn't care though. Warm passion was felt between them as they pressed, touched, and drank from each other. They stopped and pulled apart, leaving both sets of their lips covered in saliva. Oliver's lips were so pretty when they were wet. The sort of glistened in the light as did Harry's.  
  
"Was that your first kiss?" Oliver looked at Harry as the teen smiled.  
  
"No, I have kissed someone before..." He grinned at Oliver. The first person into his thought: Ron.  
  
"Who is it then?" He asked Harry, as Harry gave a light laugh. Oliver wondered what was so funny. Maybe he just didn't get it.  
  
"Malfoy." Oliver's eyes widened. Harry stared right back at him with his emerald eyes. "I know it is a shock isn't it, how two people who hate each other can do something like that."  
  
"Was it a rape?" Oliver continued talking to Harry about his past.  
  
"No, I went along with it and it was so wonderful." Harry replied to Oliver's questions. As they looked at one another, they kissed again, staring into each other's eyes. Oliver's brown eyes stared into Harry's emerald ones as they broke again. Harry led Oliver back into the Great Hall and they sat at the adult table because the teachers had all gone to bed. A tall bottle of champagne sat in the middle of the table as Harry snatched it. All of the other students came up to the table with empty goblets and left the tables with them full of a light alchaholic beverage.  
  
Harry downed his and listened to the clock strike twelve as every student in the hall began to jump up and down with glee as Oliver stole another kiss from Harry. Harry though, went back upstairs within a few minutes and continued is resolutions.  
  
_'Resolution 3: Go out on a date with Oliver. Resolution 4: Make a plan to make Oliver mine.' Lastly, 'Resolution 5: Stay in a long-term relationship with Oliver until we can marry.' He smiled at the piece of parchment, allowed it to dry and pressed it into his diary for safe-keeping. He would make sure that all of those resolutions would happen._  
  
**_-Owari-_**


End file.
